the chilla saga part 3: new allies
by dr.doom
Summary: as kel search's for answers to his past, he meet some new friends. please r/r


Hey guess what.... I don't own these people, so there!  
  
The chilla saga part 3: new allies   
  
It's been eleven months since kel's death. King-ki had informed goku that it only took kel a minute to get across snake-way. Gohan had found all the dragon ball's a few months's ago. Gohan had begun to train with goku, 18, and krillon. Vegita had once again taken to training in the, now rebuilt, gravity room. Kel had been training under king-ki. "Ha, I found it!" king-ki shouted as he ran towards kel.  
  
"Found what?" kel asked  
  
"What I was looking for." King-ki answered  
  
"Witch was?" kel asked again  
  
"Remember when you first came here and I said that I recognized the tattoo on your left eye?" king-ki asked, "well I found the book that has the name and description of everyone who's died."  
  
"You have the names of everyone who's dead?" kel asked  
  
"Yes, but anyway, it say's here that a woman with a tattoo on her left eye died about twenty-three years ago." King-ki said, "she might be able to help you find out about your past."  
  
"She can, wh... where is she? How can I find her?" kel asked "and please tell me this will be easy."  
  
"This is not going to be easy." King-ki said, "well she's on... the other side of the sprite realm." King-ki explained to kel where the woman was, but that he didn't know her exact location. "I can teleport you to the gate's of hell, but you'd have to find her on your own." King-ki said grimly.   
  
"Do it" kel, said  
  
"Remember, even though they have lost their power's, some of the people may still be dangerous." With that king-ki began to teleport kel, then in a flash of light kel stood out side the gates of hell. Kel walked though the gates and began to walk though a long corridor. He walk for about a half an hour tell he reached a room full of people. As he walked around the room he saw a familiar face.  
  
"Hi" kel said as he taped the guy on the shoulder  
  
"Aah" Captain gyinu screamed "it... it's you"  
  
"I guess you remember me." Kel laughed   
  
"Gyinu who is this insect?" some one asked  
  
"Oh... master freeza, this is the son of vegita." Gyinu said   
  
"What" freeza said shocked "you mean this little rodent is a sayien?"  
  
"Is that a problem robo-butt?" kel asked sarcastically   
  
"Hmph, you think that because you're a sayien, that I'm scared of you" freeza shouted. "Well let me tell you, nothing scare's freeza... NOTHING!"  
  
"Gee if I were you, I'd be sacred of a giant magnet rolling by." kel joked "but that's just me."  
  
"Why you little..." freeza grumbled "prepare to taste the wrath of freeza." Freeza yelled as he tried to blast kel but nothing happened, he just stood there with his hand pointed at kel as every one started to point and laugh at freeza.  
  
"Ha look everyone, the all mighty freeza can't hurt a monkey." Someone yelled  
  
"That's gotta be embarrassing." Kel said as he turned and walk off.  
  
"Argh, here's some advice monkey." Freeza said "go to the barrel with all the other monkey's. Because if I see you again, I'm going to beat you with my bare hand's." freeza yelled as kel walked in to another room.  
  
"Did you hear?" a female sayien named celipa asked  
  
"Hear what?" another sayien named toma asked   
  
"The new sayien" celipa said  
  
"Who?" a sayien named kinoko asked   
  
"Don't you guy's pay attention?" celipa asked "that general norrin guy."  
  
"What about him? I heard that bardock and the king beat the shit out of him." Toma said  
  
"I heard that his daughter killed him." Kinoko said  
  
"Yeah well, I heard that he fought kacorot." Celipa said  
  
"How do you find this stuff out?" kinoko asked  
  
"It's not like we've got anything else to do." Celipa said, "hey, look over there." Celipa said as she pointed at a stranger, who was standing in the doorway. "I wonder who he is, he look's new."  
  
"Look's new?" toma said, "I wonder what he's doing in here? No one comes here except sayien's or someone looking for a ass kicking."  
  
"Well, let find out why he here." Celipa said as she walked towards him.  
  
"Wait you can't just go up to him and say hi welcome to hell." Kinoko said as he and toma ran after her.  
  
As kel looked around the room he noticed that almost everyone there had a tail. Kel walked down the stairs and looked around. ^^Ooh yeah this'll be real easy.^^ kel thought sarcastically. He continued to make his way though the crowd of sayien's until a female sayien and of her friends's stopped him. "Hi welcome to hell" the female said cheerfully.  
  
"Um... thanks." Kel said, unsure of what to say.  
  
"You'll have to forgive our annoying friend, I'm kinoko and this is toma" kinoko said  
  
"I'm celipa." Celipa said as she slapped kinoko on the back of the head.  
  
"I'm kel-lex." Kel said "but call me kel."  
  
"Your kel-lex?" toma asked "the son of norrin-radd, and the adopted son of prince vegita."   
  
"Yep" kel said cheerfully "but you can leave out the norrin-radd part"  
  
"Do you know kacorot?" toma asked  
  
"Kacorot? Oh you mean goku." Kel said as he figured out who he was talking about. "Yeah I know him."  
  
"You gotta meet bardock" kinoko said.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Celipa said as she pulled kel's arm with her as she ran to find bardock. They searched the room for an hour until they found him sitting in a corner. "Hey guess who I found." Celipa asked  
  
"Who?" bardock asked as he stood up, but as he did he noticed that kel was stairing at him. "What's the matter?" he asked "haven't you seen a dead guy before?"  
  
"You... you look just like goku." Kel said surprised at how much bardock resembled goku.  
  
"This is kel-lex." Toma said  
  
"And he knows kacorot." Celipa teased  
  
"You know my son?" bardock asked "tell me are the rumors..." bardock started but was interrupted by kinoko.  
  
"That mark." Kinoko said, "it's the same one as the witch."  
  
"Yes I can see it now." Toma said as he recognized the tattoo on his left eye. "It's the same mark and on the same eye."  
  
"What witch?" kel asked  
  
"About a year before the destruction of planet vegita, a female sayien, with the same mark as you, by the name of cali was ordered killed by the king." Bardock explained  
  
"Why?" kel asked  
  
"She was tried and convicted of treason, and practicing witch craft on small children." Bardock explained  
  
"Not to mention she was crazy as hell." Toma added  
  
"On the night of her execution she gave birth to twin's with the same mark on there eye's." bardock finished  
  
"You have to take me to her." Kel exclaimed "I came her looking for answer's to my past and if she is who you say she is, then she can help me."  
  
"It's not that easy." Kinoko said  
  
"There's only one way to get to where she is and that's to see HER." Toma said  
  
"Then go to her we shall" bardock said. Then he and the others started of towards their destination. As they walked kel explained to them how and why he came to hell. As well as the events that lead up to his death. He also answered all of bardock's questions about goku. They walked for about an hour until they reached a small little house. "Here we are." Bardock said  
  
"Where is she?" celipa asked  
  
"I'm right here." A women voice said as a cloud of smoke appeared and when it cleared there stood a tall women with green hair and blue skin. She had on a white dress with a white tank top, and white boot's with a white cape. "Welcome back bardock, and who's your friend?"  
  
"This is kel-lex." Toma answered  
  
"Ooh he's kinda cute." Frost said, as she looked him over. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"We need to find the witch." Celipa said  
  
"And you need me to open the portal for you right." Frost guessed  
  
"Yeah pretty much, so can you help us?" kinoko asked  
  
"Well since you asked so nicely, and you've helped me out in the past." Frost said as she walked over to kel "and he's so cute." Frost said as she pinched kel's cheek "I guess I can bent the rules a little."  
  
"Is she always like this." Kel whispered to celipa  
  
"Yep" celipa replied  
  
"Ok, I'll help you out but first." Frost said as she snapped her fingers and bardock, kinoko, celipa, and toma began to glow.  
  
"My power's." bardock said shocked "there back!"  
  
"Mine to" toma cheered  
  
"Well, I can't send you to the 8th dimension with out some protection." Frost said "but it's only temporary. By the way do you have any idea how many rules I'm breaking?" frost asked as she snapped again and a portal opened. "Once you pass though I won't be able to help you. I'll only be able to bring you back here." Frost explained   
  
"We under stand." bardock said "any thing else?"  
  
"One last thing..." frost said as she turned back towards kel. "...A kiss, for good luck." With that she grabbed kel and kissed him.  
  
"Wow... that's some kiss." Kinoko said  
  
"I never got a good luck kiss." Toma said  
  
"You two wanna shut up?" celipa said annoyed "lets go." Celipa said as she pushed toma and kinoko though the portal.  
"Good luck." Frost said when she finally broke off the kiss.  
  
"Um... thanks" kel said as he turned and jumped though the portal, followed by bardock and celipa. But When they appeared in the other dimension they found them self's on a small island surrounded by lava. "This isn't exactly what I expected." Kel said sarcastically.  
  
"Welcome" a strange voice called "my name is cali and this... is your final resting place." Cali said laughing evilly.  
  
"Gee, I think we found her." Toma said dryly.  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
Please review this story.   



End file.
